User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ADWS
The ADWS&KI (Anti-Delets Weapon Storage & Knowledge Information), to eliminate all services of Deletd, the Gadsby Goon! *E-Starters **E-Gun: Shoots E's. Your basic weapon. **Silentin' E-Throw: Shurikens with E's = Bouncy! **Magic Top-E: When I use my magic on the Delet Nemis, time to drain their life force! **Bazook-e: Fire E rockets! All over the place! *Better Weapons **Gee Teber: Like the Goo Tuber, but with extra E's. **E-Dualies: E might be better than A+, and there's only one way **Gr-EE-nade: It's a Gr-EE-nade, not a greenade. Those just paint green stuff. **Water Mower: Mow lawns and extinguish them at the same time! No variants sadly. **Plusmen's Lazer Beam: The e in Plusmen is intentional. Just suck 'em up and give 'em the E! *EH! Pic **E-Range: The Erange is a strange orange... which is sharp and pointy... and can poke... **Macerace: It'll become a MACERACE when we get rangin', kids! Rang' about! **Sew Quill: Throw the yarn balls, and sew 'em on your enemies! Time for THE MEGA ULTRA! (Man, I might need a highlighter for more visibility. *Looey Kabooey: Fires out a REALLY, REALLY deadly energy blast. Impact is unbelievably heavy, that it can knock you out of your position. *Therminator: Stuff all your Thermium in here. Then shoot rings of fire! Like those Mario Kart ones... burn 'em up! Unless they're on fire. *Emlipse: Solidifies photons into actually dangerous light balls! Doubles as a flashlight. Go boom 'n' blind! Stacked glasses recommended. *Naturema: A hoe which is not only for show but for planting dangerous chompers. Also for planting beautiful plants. *Swing 'e' Bout: Swing that spiky blue chain ball. It's bouncy at the same time, and you can wild swingding it. Also, piledrive it. But wild swingdinging it is better. *Excalisummen: You're the king with this, that you'll rule so hard that helpful purple knights will help you with each Nemi killed. (Originally named Guardialer) *Duskentu: Aim this baby correctly and you'll get a hard-on Obsidiane Wave, so shadow-ee it'll darken your sight! Flashlights included if it backfires. *Sneakzooka: These shurikens, if aimed correctly, will cause maximum destruction. Home-ing! Deadly! Bouncy! Splitting! (we need more e's) *Merifisher: Or the Siren's Fishing Rod. No matter where you are, you can fish up bubbles which explode! Sometimes includes fish. Is a weapon, not a tool. *Joulefront: Bring forth the deadly storms of the ancient times, because lightning used to be chain/forked lightning. Or don't, and be safe, and be rekt by the Delet Gang. *Shellsplode: Look who just got those Black Shells from Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, 'cause now he's using it as a mortar weapon. *Galeustlow: A confusing name for this weapon, but this thing will launch the bad tornadoes at your enemies. Bad, stormy days! *Bouler-Ex: Just with this glove, produce boulders like it's the future! Bowl with them! Bowl anywhere! Turn your enemies into bowling pins! Get ready for... BOUL-ing! *Symphonscree *Psychires *Pharmdage *Blosherm: It's so blue, that your enemies will feel blue when they get hit with permasnowflakes! Warning: may cause hypothermias, frostbites, and feeling like you have no heat for 1 days. Delet Nemis Gadsby Dictionary if you see "mans" or stuff like that, it's intentional. deletd hates the letter e *Deletr: The normal Nemi. *Gunn'r Deletr: They have an actual gun. That's not appropriate. *Snoma: Deletrs build snowmans. Then they make them come to life.